Payment processors typically handle transaction processing for one or more financial institutions. Many payment processors provide authorization and settlement services and/or initiate fund transfers between payment processors and financial institutions. Once the payment processor receives an approval (or denial) of a requested transaction, the approval of the transaction may be relayed to the financial institution which may then complete the transaction according to the authorization instructions.
Aspects described herein may address these and other problems, and generally improve the quality, efficiency, and speed of transaction processing systems by offering improved system availability by dynamically rerouting authorization services, particularly in cloud-based environment.